This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Such frame profiles are known, for example, from DE 195 36 950 C1. There frame profiles are indicated for a rack of a switch cabinet, which are configured to be mirror-inverted to the cross sectional diagonal, and have two profile sides aligned perpendicular to the outer sides of the rack. These are provided with attachment openings and are connected with each other via a connection section. The overall result, for the open and closed profiles depicted, is four assembly planes, all of which are accessible from the inner area of the rack assembled from the frame profiles.
Installation of a panel into the inner space of a switch cabinet often requires considerable assembly expense. Thus with one switching cabinet structure described in EP 1 587 191 B1, with a rack of horizontal and vertical frame profiles in the floor area of the rack, guide rails are attached to the rack, on which the panel is placed and can be slid in the direction of the rear wall. If the underside of the panel, guided on the guide rails, has reached the end setting, then, from the slanted insertion setting, it is vertically aligned and attached with special holding elements in the upper area of the rack, preferably on the upper horizontal frame profiles. For insertion of the panel, the underside of the panel is equipped with guide elements, which also can be used for fixed placement of the panel on the guide rails. Along with the guide rails, the guiding elements and the holding elements is added an assembly task that is difficult to execute, since the set-up assembly elements make the holding elements difficult to access. For this, EP 1 587 191 B1 proposes to attach each of the lower holding elements on the side wall and/or on an adjoining floor wall, to which it adjoins via the rear side of an attachment block on an inner side of the side wall, or is attached, while an underside of the attachment block projects on the floor wall or is attached with it. On the rear side the upper holding element is provided with a flange, which adjoins on the inner side of the side wall, with the component block attaching on the flange and defining a preset interval with its front-side adjoining surface.
DE 33 00 066 A1 has as its object to so configure a switch cabinet, that the panel can be installed simply and easily with the least possible loss of space for the usable surface for the switching system. For this, the panel is designed so that it forms the rear wall of the switching housing, so that the panel, completely equipped and wired, and thus heavy, only needs to be placed on the switching cabinet as a rear wall. This procedure does have a disadvantage, though, in that it is no longer possible to seal the switching cabinet off from its surroundings so as to be free of dust and moisture.